


Can't Help Falling

by powerrangers



Category: Daniel Sharman - Fandom, Teen Wolf??, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daniel Sharman - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Teen Wolf, yay fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerrangers/pseuds/powerrangers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her best friend and she was his and I guess you could say the pieces just fit together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley and well, here is the result.

"Wouldn't you just love to jump in there?" 

There was a crispness in the air, a slight breeze picking up here and there. It picked up Anna's hair and caused a chill to run down her back. She looked at her best friend, looking away from the beautiful scenery for a moment. She raised one of her eye brows, expecting him to burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" She asked when she realized he was actually serious. Daniel just nodded, giving her a wide toothed grin, and looked back at the water. It was a lake, smooth, and beautiful, the light from the sun reflecting off it and creating a beautiful shine throughout the whole scene. The trees were big, and so green that it seemed unreal to Anna, but she loved it. She loved the nature that was around here, and yeah, it was only a few miles from home, and her and Daniel went there almost every possible chance they had, but it always seemed to take her breathe away. 

They were sitting on the dock, one that Anna's family came to whenever they felt like fishing in the lake. It was always a good family pass time. She looked back at the water, taking in how still it looked, almost like glass. One touch and it could shatter.

"You really want to jump in there?" She asked again. She wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to do it, but she was curious as to why Daniel suddenly had this interest. He ran a finger through his rich brown hair. Anna liked the way it looked, and how it fit him, especially since he got that hair cut a few weeks ago. That had certainly made a difference. She smiled, remember all of the teasing that he received, from her and others, but it was just banter, and they all knew that. It made it fun. 

"Of course, Anna." He smiled wide, and Anna loved to see that smile. It was probably the best thing on him, next to his bright eyes. "It would be so much fun!" He almost shouted, jumping up, and startling Anna. She had been sitting, hugging her knees to her body as she nibbled onsome of the snack that they had brought for the day. A chocolate bar, if that's what you could call a snack. 

"Come on!" He grabbed the hand that wasn't holding the bar, and lifted her up, and somehow the chocolate bar flew out of her other hand as she held on to his neck.

"Dan! What are you doing?" She screamed, trying not to laugh. He was always like this. He was spontaneous, quick, mischievous. But, she loved him that way. She couldn't help it. 

"We're going to have a little fun!" He laughed, walking towards the edge. 

Her eyes went wide as she realized what he was going to do. "No, no, no! Don't you dare. You'll regret every second of it, I swear. I'll rip that pretty, soft hair out of that head of yours if you don't-"

"Pretty?" He smirked, glancing down at her. She blinked up at him, caught like a deer in the headlights. 

"Yeah," clearing her throat, she looked back at the lake, hoping he would just let her go. Or, maybe she would rather be thrown in the lake rather than be asked why he had just, technically, called her best friend, "pretty."

"Well, that's not fair, you see," Daniel just held on tighter, and jumped over the edge. 

Anna screamed, not believing what he was doing. As the shocking cold water hit her body, she held on tighter to his neck. That probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as she didn't know  _how_ deep it was, and she probably ran the risk of drowning her best friend.

But soon, when Dan had found his footing, their heads popped up to the surface, and they were both able to stand. Anna was coughing, so surprised that she had forgotten to hold her breathe, and Daniel couldn't help but laugh at the whole ordeal, flicking his head to get his soaked hair out of his eyes. 

"Y-you're l-laughing?" She heaved, letting go of him to catch her breathe. Her throat burned, and there were tears in her eyes and maybe Daniel shouldn't have found this funny at all. 

After a few moments Daniel was there, and she was calming down, a slight burn subsiding in her throat, but she was still irritated because Daniel was so nonchalant about it. And, yeah, maybe she shouldn't have looked at him, because the wet hair and bright eyes and soaked shirt were not good things for her. Yeah, she's probably had these feelings for a while, but seeing him like this was just making it a hundred times worse, and the burn was gone but her throat was closing up, and all she felt was exposed because he was there and so was she, and he was getting closer and she couldn't move.

"Anna, calm down." He smirked, but there was something gentle in his eyes, and it was clear he didn't want her to be hurt because of his little joke.

"Y-you made me drop my chocolate!" It was all she could think of, but suddenly Daniel was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, and that was a good distraction. She could gather her thoughts together, and stop her heart from exploding.

"Out of all things? You say that?" He was smiling so wide, and the reflecting light from the sun was a very good look on him, Anna could tell. 

"Well," She said, crossing her arms, because breezes weren't fun anymore once you were soaking wet. 

"You won't be cold if you dip yourself into the water." And he was diving further into the lake, going deeper in. Anna contemplated whether or not this was a good idea. There could be  _animals_ in the lake, and she really didn't want anything touching her legs, especially if she couldn't see it. But, she was doing this for Dan, her best friend. He wanted her to have a good time, right? And, yeah, maybe she was a little uptight, like he had said in a previous conversation, but that was only because of recent events that had been taking a toll on her nerves. 

"Come on, Anna. For me?" He gave her the puppy dog look, and it only took a few seconds and she was going in after him. 

~

"You splashed me first!" She yelled, laughing. 

"Liar!"

"Cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Well, you're just a big poop!"  She finished, and squealed when he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder. "Again? Really, Dan?" 

"You asked for it! " 

But, not this time. He wasn't going to dunk her in again. Before she knew what she was doing, she had a clear shot of his neck, and that's where her mouth was, biting down, only hard enough for him to let go. What she didn't count on was still falling into the water.

"Oi!" She squealed, and splashed in, and a second later Daniel was pulling her back up, towards him, and he was holding her. 

"You okay?" He huffed, his breathing hard. She looked up at him, concerned. 

"Y-yeah." She stumbled over her words, because Daniel's facial expression was different this time. He looked like he was concentrating on her, her face, her eyes, everything. It made her squirm in his arms. "What? Is there something wrong? Is there a leech on me?!" She began to panic, and then he was chuckling, and shaking his head.

"No, just.. You bit my neck." He said, with a weird hint to his voice. 

They had been in the lake for a while, to the point where the sun was beginning to set, and there was a really nice glow over the water.

"Yeah, to get you off of me." She rolled her eyes, but he was still giving her that look; there was just a slight difference in it.

A mischeivous glint was added, and that told her that he was thinking of revenge.

"If I bit too hard, I'm sorry, I just didn't want to-" She hated when he tried to get her back at things like this. It always made it worse, and more fun for him then for her.

But, maybe this time was different, because this time he was reaching down, and this time he was kissing her.

His lips were wet, and slightly chapped but they were _Daniel's_  lips and  _Anna_ was touching them with her lips, and this was like all of her prayers had come true.

But, she was scared, and surprised, and she was pushing him away, and asking herself why she was doing that when she wanted to keep kissing him, because it was a rush and beautiful and wonderful and so much more than she had imagined so why was she she pushing him away?

"Dan, I-why are you- I don't-" She pushed herself away from him, away from his arms, and started treading her way out of the lake.

"Wait, Anna!" His arm caught hers and it felt like a movie, a dream, lyrics from a song; the ones that talk about the guy going over the girl, and that didn't happen in real life, but it was happening here. It was happening to Anna. "Please, don't hate me for that kiss."

"I don't." She replied immediately. She could never hate him. She was looking up at him, and hated the look in his eyes, and her heart was pounding and she still couldn't figure out why she had pushed him away.

"Please." He slipped his hand over hers, and pushed her closer, trying to be as gentle as possible. "God, I didn't mean to do that. It was like a flash, right? Yeah, it was." He chuckled. "But, it was, just, so  _right._ I had to. Please, I don't know i-if you want this," he squeezed her hand, and Anna was forgetting how to breathe. "but I do, and please, just, take my hand and take my whole life too." 

_Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_  
_His eyes were hurt and hopeful and filled with so many emotions that Anna didn't want to look, but was forced to, because it was just so _beautiful._ Everything about this was beautiful. It was a fairytale. Dan, her best friend, was really asking her this. Really quoting Elvis Presley, being the big dork he was, but he was doing that. He was doing it for her. She was falling for him in a stupid, cold lake, at sunset, beneathe the trees.

And she was  _crying._ It was the stupidest thing, but she was crying, and it was emotional, and, "Yes, Daniel, I-of course, I-I don't know how, but, yes, yes," She let him hold her hand and she fell into him, and let him kiss her head, and hold her close.

Because as much as a big dork he was, so was she, and she was scared but like her favorite song says, she couldn't help falling in love with him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Anna(lucyhaele). It doesn't really matter whether or not I get into the pg. Just I really had a nice time writing this and I hope you like it(:


End file.
